Top 5 Favorite Games - 2 Years Later
Oh hello! It is I, Ice, owner of this wiki. And I thought "Hey, why not make a remake of my top 5 favorite games, since the original is very bad, and has poor grammar?", so I did! I made a top 5 best games (in my opinion), to touch this worlds atmosphere. Anywho, shall we get started? Yes? Alright. Also, to keep this list more balanced, I will limit myself to only one game per franchise. I don't think spin-offs should apply to this though, since I consider them completely different from their original franchises. ---- 5. TimeSplitters 2 TimeSplitters 2 is a fantastic game, that perfects the fps genre. Storyline, it is absolutely brilliant, it has an intruiging story, that may be confusing at first, but gets better explained in the sequels. The gameplay is on point as well, it's basically perfecting what GoldenEye 007 did, and making it better, by adding more guns, weapons, and story. In addition, it has many game modes, so if you don't like doing story mode, you could do capture the bag, spread the virus, or etc. There's roughly 10 different game modes, I believe, so you're bound to be intruiged. One other feature that TimeSplitters actually invented was map making. TimeSplitters was the first one to do this, and many developers stole this later on. Bethesda even admitted that their map making system was solely inspired by TimeSplitters, and it's most likely the success of Halo that Free Radical went out of buisiness, which truly sucks since they owned such a golden franchise. Overall, this game is amungst my most favorite games, however I would not say it's my most favorite, since I do not particuarily enjoy first person shooters, and there are games far more unique than TimeSplitters. ---- 4. Animal Crossing: City Folk Animal Crossing, is one of the most enjoyable games I have ever played. It is such an awesome combination of everything you want in a video game. It's a video game that combines customization, interaction, funny characters, and more. The reason why this game in particular is so outstanding to me, is mainly the vast amount of options you have in the game. This game provides the most out of all of the Animal Crossing games (except New Leaf, but that's not on this list because New Leaf is bad in the sense that it's more linear and forced when it comes down to doing things), which makes it a great experience in my opinion. Going to the city and going to the mall, or visiting Redd... it's such a generally enjoyable experience. Only downsides I can think of is how much more you can do in other games, like how other games have more story, more game modes, and more depth, which is why this is number 4. If you haven't played City Folk, I highly reccomend, it has lots of replay value, and I can garuntee you will not stop playing. ---- 3. Undertale ---- 2. Minecraft ---- 1. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild